The present disclosure relates to switchable conductivity. In many applications, mechanical supports are used for electrical connections. For example, a printed circuit board (PCB) provides mechanical support for the electrical connections between components. The PCB includes conductive traces that are placed onto an insulating substrate. The form of each conductive trace is fixed after the design is complete, while the function of the traces can be controlled using discrete components such as switches. Jumper wires may be added to implement the alternate routing as an alternative, but these connections can become loose and affect the integrity of the conductive traces such that only pathways that were anticipated during the design and layout phase of the PCB are practicable. Conductivity can refer to transmission of direct current as well as to radio frequency (RF) energy in transmission lines of RF or microwave circuits.